Their Punishment
by Lv's2read
Summary: Jack is taken by Pitch after he injures himself trying to escape only to wake up in Pitch's home to being taken care of by him. but Pitch is simply using Jack to get revenge on the other guardians... or is he. R&R please, i own nothing TT TT sadly rated M for later chapters first time Yaoi, torture and abuse rape maybe so. Jack/Pitch Jack/Bunnymund BE WARNED PM me if u have idea
1. Chapter 1

The snow fell gently to the forest ground. As well as some landing on the branches above, and even settling blissfully on the tip of jacks nose. This day was by far one of the best snow days he had ever conjured up.

He gleefully brushed the snow off and twirled his staff in his hands and whistled a tune then tuned to the sky and lifted it up high "Hey wind" she smiled cockily "Let's go!" and as a natural a fish to water jack was floating in the air effortlessly "Let's go see the others"

He was only in the air for a couple of seconds when something hit him a dark shadowy figure in the shape of a large bird. "What the hell... no it can't be!" as jacks realization hit him so did another large bird, then another and another. He stood no chance so he fled and sped to the nearest guardian. At this point he was heading to North's anyway.

He flew and flew blocking hits and taking them at the same time it seemed hours before the workshop was in sight "North, help!" he screamed and shouted but was not heard. Another bird hit him hard, and it caused him to fall to the snowy ground landing in soft frozen earth.

"Shit I have to get out of here!" he stammered to his feet confused North couldn't help no one could. So once again he called to the wind "Get me out of here wind!" a large violent gust rose him up and sent him flying, but sadly the shadows followed as well.

They gained speed and jack was becoming tired from all the flying. He was at his limits. Just then a figure appeared in front of him "Pitch!" jack took his staff and flew dead ahead only to fly though the boogieman "Sand, that damned sand of yours what do you want for me?" Pitch's hand rose holding it out almost in a friendly manner "Please Jack don't make this harder than it has to be."

Without another word Jack flew off unwary of where he was going.

It took several moments to realise the air was getting hotter around him and the wind weaker. But still he flew then Pitch came back riding one of his sandy creations "Please Jack stop, you're heading toward the equator you'll over heat"

"Shut your mouth, like you would care!" as he shouted the last part he attempted to hit Pitch with ice but as soon as it had formed it also faded simply splashing the shadow man with water. The heat was intolerable Jack could no longer bear with it and he fell.

The earth came rushing forward to him head first, he crashed into the side of a canyon spinning and tumbling crashing into the sides as the ground came closer. Then boom the dissent ended and his world faded.

Jack awoke in agony he screamed in pain tears unstoppable. Bones where broken, cuts felt and blood could be seen "Oh god, HELP ME!" the pain caused him to shake "Please help...me" he could feel darkness swoop over him along with unbearable heat. The last thing he saw was a shadow in the corner of his eye come running up to him.

Jack was still hot and all his body in pain once more but a little more comfortable. He slowly opened his eyes to find he was lying in a bed of snow and a small thin blue blanket placed half way up his body "Where am I?" he looked at his hands they were covered in bandages and slight red shadows could be seen.

A door opened slowly to his left and Pitch entered holding a bowl and other objects Jack couldn't make out. "Pitch you brought me here and helped me, why?" Pitch said nothing and simply sat down close to the small teenager "Please tell me, it hurts"

"That's because you flew too close to the equator and almost died. I had to carry you back here and dress your wounds. Then on top of that you were over heating almost melting to death so I then have to go and get you as much snow as I can bloody find all the time I take you with me in fear of you waking up and walking off, you are an idiot!" jack flinched away

"Where's my staff" he whispered trembling Pitch sighed and rolled the blanket down until Jack was uncovered there next to him was his staff the same as he had left it "You don't have to worry about your guardian duties for now, your helper will take care of winter for the time being."

"My helper" Jack croaked the winced in pain as the bandages on his arm were being removed

"Yes. North has the yetis. Bunny has the eggs. Tooth the fairies and sandy his sand" Pitch was sat cleaning the many cuts on Jacks arms carful about his brushes and fractured wrist.

"Who's my helper?"

"You don't know, the wind" Jack smiled he knew the wind was his friend but his helper but then something more pressing came into mind "Why Pitch, why are you helping me?"

"I don't want you to die, just them to suffer for a while" Jack's eyes widened he went to grab his staff but was stopped as Pitch squeezed his other wrist "Argh!" Jack screamed again "It will only be for a while, think of it as a punishment for your friends, they locked me away and turned you into one of them, just as I was liking the thought of you being like me." He wrapped jacks hand roughly making the boy cry out more "They deserve it, I finally had the power to be seen I could have helped use jack then they turn you against me. So I'm going to make them see what it's like to lose something you worked so hard to get then they will know what it's like to be me!"

Pitch was interrupted by the sounds of gargling and coughing he realised his grip to see Jack vomiting over himself. Clearly the pain Pitch had caused was too much for him causing this reaction.

Pitch took out a towel dipped it in cold water and cleaned Jack up the best he could, and like a smooth child Jack had fallen asleep.

Pitch placed his hand on the brow of the young guardian "I'm sorry Jack. Rest now and please forgive me"

TBC~ I HOPE YOU LIKE IT SO FAR IT GUNNA BE EPIC, I OWN NOTHING SADLY EXEPT FOR THE STORY LINE THATS MINE XD


	2. Chapter 2

It was several days before Jack woke up once again. Pitch put it simply down to the fact he was in shock, but it didn't stop his visits. Jack maybe tough and never age that didn't mean he couldn't get hurt or worse. Plus with his amount of injures and such a high temperature Jack could easily slip away.

Within those several days Pitch stayed as close as he could to the youngest guardian and for as long as possible. He changed his dressings and cleaned the many wounds over and over, and it became routine for him. His life and purpose you could say.

It was one the third day Pitch started to look at Jack differently.

The smell of blood, vomit and disinfectant lingered in the room, like a horrid cocktail it made even the boogieman heave. The smell had to go and the only source of the smell was Jack or at least his clothes.

Carefully Pitch removed the blanket tossing it to the side to be washed then he looked sympathetically on Jack's battered forum "What a mess" He mumbled as he lifted Jack gently by the head with one hand, feeling the dirty soft cotton like hair. Then with the free hand he slowly pulled the less then desirably smelling hoodie. With each tug and pull Pitch felt Jack squirm a little under him he was in discomfort but to Pitch's eyes the way the boy moved seemed oddly cute.

After several moments of wrestling with the garment Pitch got it off and he laid Jack down once more in the snow. Then he stood back in admiration. The contrast of the boy's pale skin and whiter than white hair made Pitch stumble slightly, his closed eyes and slightly blue lips seemed to invite Pitch in. He knelt closer than before and leaned in for further inspection.

Jack's chest rose and fell in a rhythmic motion both soothing and relaxing. Pitch sat what seemed for hours just staring at Jack motionless, like an eagle his golden eyes shone down onto here the blue ones should be.

He leaned in closer than ever before, placing one hand onto Jack's cheek. His skin was still too warm for the Guardian for winter fun but it was cooler than before, soft like baby skin and smooth. Pitch couldn't stop himself, with each caress his hand drifted lower going around the cuts and bandages so not to lose the sensation of the touch.

It wasn't long when Pitch found his hand had reached the top of Jack's navel and suddenly the boy shuddered and jerked a little 'He's ticklish' Pitch smiled slightly as he lifted his hand.

The placed that hand on Jack's left side and the other on the boy's right and lifted himself onto his knees. He loomed over Jack, open eyes to closed he drew closer his nose touched Jack's littler one. What happened next he couldn't stop he couldn't help it.

Tilting his head to the side slightly and placed his lips to Jack's and tasted his sweetness, just like sugar it tingled Pitch's own darker dryer ones. He stayed there for a good few seconds then pulled back wiping the saliva off his chin, his cheeks red with passion and panting heavily.

What was happening to him?

He turned to exit when someone called back "Pitch" it was quite just a whimper Pitch turned to see Jack looking at him with clouded diamond irises and a face in total shock. He had awoken "How long where you awake?" Pitch turned gripping his fist.

"As soon as you touched my cheek"

"Why didn't you do anything?"

"I don't know" Jack turned blushing

"Good night Jack, get some sleep" and with that Pitch was gone out the door closing it gently behind him.

Jack looked up at the ceiling lying still as stone. Eyes glassed and breathless, and instinctively he licked his lips tasting the bitterness of Pitch's kiss. The feeling of his touch's still lingered on Jack's torso it felt hotter than the other areas of his body and the spot where he tickled was still burning to him.

Why hadn't he stopped Pitch, with his staff only a few centimetres away he could have easily battered him off even if he was weakened? But he didn't stop him no he let him stay for as long as he wished, and now there he lay red with embarrassment "Oh god what's happening?"

Pitch lingered around Jack's room, his slender fingers cupping his mouth tightly letting his fingers dig in to his cheeks. Jack was awake practically the hole time ironically he never wished more to be invisible to the world.

But what he was by far more ashamed of the fact he wanted more, more of the winter spirit. A pain hung on his chest and pulled his heart strings making him feel things a man of the darkest parts of the earth and mind shouldn't feel.

Yearning, compassion, trust, content, lust and maybe be lo- no not that, that feeling was impossible.

The night was young and Pitch had things to do and despite all his desire to rush back into Jacks room and take him. Pitch tore himself away and walked slowly disappearing in a cloud of black sand taking Jack's hoodie with him.

BACK WITH THE GAURDIANS

Over in the Warren something strange was occurring.

As Bunnymund painted several eggs in bright colours an unforgiving chill ran down his back making his fur stand on end "crikey, what the hell is that" he put down his paint brush and half finished egg and placed his hand out to feel the change in temperature, it was so sudden he couldn't stop shivering. It wasn't long when he found the specific tunnel in the Warren where the draft was coming from.

This tunnel led straight to Jack's lake, the place where he had become a guardian and what he called home to this day. But why send a cold wind all the way to his Warren; wearily Bunnymund hopped a couple of steps in.

It was then Bunny felt the wind blow on his back and down into tunnel the tunnel like it was trying to get his attention, telling him hurry "Damned show pony, what you got yourself into now?" he pounded ahead as fast as the wind could carry him.

When Bunny arrived he was meat by the three others, North stood proudly eyes wide with wonder, Tooth fluttering around madly talking to smaller fairies and lastly Sandy how was floating madly making symbols of stressed out faces.

"I see we wasn't the only ones worried about little Jack" North walked up to Bunnymund and slapped his back sending him falling to the snow. "No mate you got it wrong" Bunny hopped up and brushed the snow off his fur "I came here to see why the hell there's a winter wind blowing all the way to my Warren!"

Tooth whizzed by flying in circles "Oh I know what you mean Jacks wind crashed right into the palace, I thought the hole place was about to fall over." Tooth stopped and a sad look formed "But the only thing that fell was the box with Jack's teeth in it, I knew something was wrong then"

Sandy floated in between them and started moving his sand until it formed the shape of the moon and then Jack, thankfully North was there to translate "Are you saying Manny told you something was wrong?" Sandy nodded.

"What about you North how'd you know?" Tooth flew down to the ground a little her hands together and eyes big "I knew this in my gut!" North shouted slamming his palm onto his belly.

"So each of us got a strange felling something's up with Jack and here we are... now what?" Tooth was getting jittery, like a concerned mother looking for her child. "WE have to do something right." She flew into North's face "Even the man in the moon thinks there's something wrong!" her feathers shot up and she flew in small circles with the smaller fairies trying to calm her.

North rubbed his beard and closed his eyes tightly "Maybe I should get the yetis they were always good at finding him at the pole." Bunnymund jabbed him with his paw "Aw no way last thing we need is your yetis because where ever they are, those bloody elves ain't far off" North and Bunnymund continued fighting. Tooth was still flying in circles leaving Sandy.

Rolling his eyes he floated off leaving the others.

The wind was still howling blowing away at Sandy's dream dust he continued almost unfazed thinking all the way, little to what the others think Sandy may not be able to talk but thinking was his thing 'What's going on Jack, I hope your alright' he continued floating until a horrid smell filled his nose 'oh sweet sleeping sand what is that!' he floated ever nearer to the source of the smell, as he grew closer so did the rottenness of it. He stopped horrified as the strength of the smell reached its peak so did the origin of it 'Oh no'

He turned around and headed back to the others eyes stemming at the corners of his eyes. For the place where the smell came from was a tattered blue hoodie covered in stains of yellow and brown. But what scared him more was the long twisted black arrow that hung out of the shoulder.

Jack was in danger and the culprit was none other than Pitch.

TBC~ OMG I CAN'T THANK YOU ALL ENOUGH, MAN I GOT ALL EXITED OVER WRITING THIS TRYING TO LIVE UP TO YOUR EXPEXTATIONS. THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH! AND AS A THANK YOU I PLACED A LITTLE KISSY WISSY IN HERE FOR YOU ALL HOPE YOU LIKED IT NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE SOON AND THE MORE SAUSEYNESS XD


	3. Chapter 3

The guardians were in shock at Sandy's discovery witch lay in neatly on North's desk along with Pitch's black arrow. They stood around it looking on in worry; it was like the whole world as they knew it had been turned upside down without the spirit of fun around.

Bunny placed his hand on the hoodie and scratched at the material then sniffed his paw "Argh mate that's a rank smell!" he waved his hand as if to remove the stench "I'd say a mix of vomit and..." Bunny struggled to say the last part a lump in his throat made it difficult for him "blood, most likely Jack's"

You could have heard a pin drop as the fear engulfed and destroyed whatever hope they had. "What would he want from Jack?" Tooth held herself tightly "Do you think Jack's still alive or is he"

"No he ain't dead, I can't smell death on these things, but still we have to find him as soon as possible he could be hurt real badly!" Bunny clenched his fist and slammed it down on the table almost shaking the whole pole "And when I get my paws on Pitch he's gunna wish he was more the just invisible!"

Bunnymund stomped out of the room eyes clouded in sorrow North followed him assuring Jack would be found. Baby Tooth flew into its mothers arm's tweeting worryingly "Hey now it will be ok we'll find him ok" Tooth stroked the little ones head cooingly then slowly flew after the others leaving Sandy alone.

He sank to the ground and walked after the others solemnly thinking once more 'Please Jack be safe'

BACK WITH JACK

Jack was somewhat safe and getting stronger with each day.

Pitch no longer went to his room unless necessary and even then he left before the air became thick with tension. Jack on the other hand was getting bored of his surroundings, like a caged animal he pawed at the ground icing the walls and making more snow for his bed.

He had the strength to sit up feeling a burning pain in his wrist but other than that nothing. Now standing was another story, his left leg felt fine but the right was in agony. Each step was like his leg was being ripped off repeatedly. His other injures, the many different cuts and bruises that covered his body were almost healed. Only the more serious injuries were there but even they had lost their sting long ago.

For the most part his stay was comfy, no evil doings or attacks but that didn't stop Jack's concern. He was in enemy territory and injured, maybe he would be stuck here forever. That meant he wound never see the others again.

He'd never get to see Tooth palace, baby Tooth or Tooth herself. He wouldn't be able to laugh with North then ride in his sleigh, see the yeti's make the toys or even freeze the occasional elf. Jack wouldn't see Sandy make another dream and then watch them fill children with joy as they slept.

He would never ever see Bunnymund again, be able to tell him he didn't think he was a kangaroo or just see the funnily serious guardian of hope ever. The tears fell then and they wouldn't stop why was he there in pain and sorrow? Why did the others have to suffer?

He was confused.

Pitch was nearing Jack's room when he heard the sobbing 'he's crying' the darker part of Pitch took that as a good sign and entered the room to catch him off guard "Well Jack looks like you're not as tough as you would like to be" Jack didn't answer him but stopped crying only letting out little sniffles now and then.

"Well your quite today, something wrong frost?" Jack still didn't answer turning away from the other man "Suit you're self." Pitch sat on the cold snow then set down the same bowl and more medical surplus "I can see your back is almost healed, that's good" he took his hands and gently rubbed a thick white cold cream in Jack's back.

He shuddered at first feeling his skin cool rapidly, did Pitch do this to jack all the time he was asleep and how did he not feel something this good. Pitch twisted and moved his hands in large circles over Jack's back and shoulders. His body felt like it was both freezing and melting all at once as the pleasurable touches reached lower.

Then Pitch hit the lower part of Jack's back sending waves up into his head he had to fight back a moan biting his lower lip "What is that Pitch!" jack rasped with each word. Pitch looked at the back of Jack's head and squinted "Its antiseptic cream why, is it bothering you?" he chuckled and Jack spun around using his hands pushed his face into Pitch's slender grey one "Yeah it is bothering me so stop!"

Pitch was stunned at first the little winter sprite had guts. He looked at Jack's Blue eyes and pale skin, his half naked body, slender legs and the abnormally large bulge in his pants... He stopped there and stared at Jack's groin the material had rose and Pitch smirked at the young boy "I can see why"

Jack covered himself the best he could shame slapped on his face "Shut up it's your fault"

"Oh is it now last time I checked you were the one with an erection" Pitch crawled a little closer to Jack pushing him on the floor gently as he could "I could help you with that you now" Pitch pushed his pelvis into Jack's achieving a rewarding whimper of lust from the boy. He placed his tongue on Jack's belly and slowly dragged himself upward up to his nipple, like putty in Pitch's hand Jack was melting "Please stop Pitch. I, I don't want this!" jack pushed Pitch away as much as he could with shaking arms.

"Now why would I stop when I know you want it" Jack looked up at the older man face blushing scarlet. Pitch came down face to face and drew nearer to him, Jack shuddered closing his eyes waited for the expected but it never came. He dared open his eyes to see Pitch's yellow orbs stare into his diamond ones "Your gunna have to meet me half way"

Jack sat there in shock for a good thirty seconds "Hurry up Jack I getting impatient" Pitch rubbed his knee into Jack's member cooing another moan. Jack was at a cross road should he or shouldn't he, like a knowing child about to steal a cookie he knew he shouldn't, but he wanted to so badly the urge was too much.

Closing his eyes once more he pushed himself up and onto Pitch's lips, they were dry and chapped slightly rubbing against Jack's soft and moist ones. Pitch pushed his tongue in between the others lips rubbing them against his teeth begging for entry he obeyed letting Pitch explore the area freely. Their tongues twirled, danced and played against each other until the seal was broken letting them both gasp for air.

Pitch was too eager pulling at Jack's legs lifting him up to finally claim the boy the room was filled with Jack's howl of pain "LET GO IT HURTS!" Pitch practically dropped jack to the snow covered room. He held his thigh wincing in pain and tear streaming once again Jack was still injured how Pitch could have gotten so carried away was beyond him.

He swiftly shifted Jack up and himself behind him holding his back to his chest felling his heart beat slow "I'm sorry Jack please, I'll be more careful" Pitch pulled his robes up and over his hips showing how he wore nothing underneath it. It was the first time Jack saw Pitch's erection, and it was no less then intimidating at least a good seven or eight inch long and a good three inch thick. "Now Jack you're going to have to trust me now ok"

Jack's eyes were glassed over with pain and lust he answer was quiet and quick "Ok" As soon as Pitch got an answer he tugged and pulled at Jack's tattered pants until all but his right leg were bear.

Compared to Pitch Jack was miniscule. Pitch's legs were long and muscular his thin and lanky, but what was more intimidating was the difference in their stature. Jack's was only around four or five inch long and barely over one inch in girth.

"So young" Pitch mumbled as his seductively placed his index finger on the tip of the boys member the curled around the head in circles "Ha ah, ah Pi- Pitch that's so weird" Jack's head lolled back over Pitch's shoulder. The man chuckled "Have you never done this to yourself before?" Jack's breath was uneven and heavy "Yeah but you're not me"

"True" Pitch stopped his finger and placed his whole hand around it, then pumped slowly "How's that?" Jack was moaning freely and uncontrollably his only good leg jolting back and forth "Oh god its, its, I don't know, ah good I think!" Pitch pumped faster driving the boy mad "Oh god, Pitch ah oh Pitch"

"Wait what are you doing?" Jack took a laboured breath "Why did you stop?" Pitch sifted his weight slightly his hard piece rubbed over Jack's "I wish to feel this pleasure as well Jack, let's do this." He took Jack's hand and placed to around both male pieces "Together"

Both their hearts pounded as their hands slowly moved up and down. For jack it was the first time he had ever done things like this, his conscience started to bite at reality 'what are you doing?' Jack shuddered as Pitch and him increased speed 'He's your enemy this is wrong stop, stop, STOP!'

Jack's mind went blank "So good!" he screamed making Pitch grin lustfully "It is isn't it" Pitch whispered in Jack ear then nibbled on it causing an aroused moan from the near bursting guardian. He couldn't believe it, he was doing these things with Jack so soon after taking him away 'clearly those fools didn't know just how exactly how to look after you' his and the boy's speed was peeking he was close "Pitch I'm going to come" and apparently so was Jack.

"Not yet jack; wait for me I'm coming soon"

Jack was burning up a sudden heat over whelmed his body "Oh Pitch I can't hold it" Pitch grunted squeezing both members Jack's hand also tightened sending him over the edge of an abyss it was mind melting, soul changing, heart stopping.

'It was paradise' that's all Jack could think as his semen covered his and pitch's hand. Pitch wasn't too far behind almost tripling the amount covered them 'amazing' Pitch kissed Jack cheek caringly "Jack I don't want this to end. How about you?" there was no answer.

"Jack" Pitch could feel him breathing gently but still why no answer, not even a slap or a meaningless "Hey answer me you icy brat." Not even that provoked him. Worried Pitch turned Jack's face finding the boy fast asleep breathing gently exhausted.

He had laid Jack down once more after cleaning him then kissed his forehead "Your mine now" he then left abruptly only to stop outside and look gleefully at his fingers still coated in a mix of the winter boy and darkest man. He shucked at his index and middle finger tasting his recipe of lust and revenge. It was a mix of hot and cold, sweet and sour, good and bad, Jack and Pitch.

It was delicious.

TBC~ HEY THID GOT REALY SMUTTY MORE THEN I WANTED TO LOL HOPE YOU LIKED IT XD MORE TO COME SOON.


	4. Chapter 4

Was there something wrong with him?

There must have been Jack was falling for someone, falling for Pitch no less. There was defiantly something wrong with him, to feel like that for someone who was threatening his friends. Jack sighed and fell onto the snow below him 'I have to get out of here' he thought things were getting to complicated for him to understand, it was like his brain had been thrown into a dryer.

He thought back to last night, the feeling of having Pitch touch him and in turn touching him. The heat as the passion grew and most of all the sheer ecstasy at the very end, it both felt so amassing yet exhausting all at once.

Why was doing these things to Jack?

He felt himself blush intensely; his lusts for the boogie man got the better of him. He truly couldn't understand why he liked what Pitch had done, or the ever more terrifying fact he wanted more. Even just to see the man another time could fill the emptiness in his belly crying for more and like fate the door to the room opened once more.

"Good morning Jack" Pitch entered in his same old proud and mysterious manner

"Morning" Jack didn't look at him he was afraid of what Pitch would think seeing his flustered face

"How is your leg Jack?"

"Still hurts like hell, why does it hurt so much?" Pitch lifted his head and looked at Jack's pain filled eyes.

"I guess a fractured thigh bone takes longer to heal" he chuckled slightly "But I thought if anything the fever you had would be the worse, I was wrong however" Jack looking at him with understanding features "I'm sorry"

"It's ok, when can I go?" Pitch's head jolted up and he grabbed at the guardian "Your still hurt, like hell I would let you leave like this" Pitch realized his sudden outburst and felt foolish "And anyway I need you here to continue with my plans"

"Your still going ahead with that stupid plan, I thought you were just angry and did all this to make you feel better!" Pitch turned to leave trying to block out Jack's anger "I first felt wrong about what we did but then I thought you liked me and I liked you" Pitch neared the door and opened it attempting to exit swiftly "tell me, did it mean anything to you or was it just the moment!" Jack grabbed his staff "Don't ignore me!"

He had to act fast in the seconds it took Jack to cast a blast of ice straight at him. He had to raise a wall of his sand in order to block it and even though he succeeded, he still felt the cold blast of wind hit his face as well as skid along the floor a few centimetres.

Pitch stood with his sand wall still high I fear of another attack (I know fear right) but after a few moments he dropped it to reveal Jack Frost hopping precariously toward him welding his staff once more "You take me away from my friends, you threaten them by using me! And then you-" jacks eyes weltered and tears flowed down his face "Then you treat me like a common piece of meat!" Jack closed his eyes tight and sobbed.

There was a slight blow of wind hit his face followed by someone grabbing his shoulder and pushing him hard to the ground. Pitch loomed over with a domineering presence "Why should I care!" Jack stared up at Pitch in nothing short then astonishment 'so he doesn't care' he kept his eyes on Pitch the dark mans fixed on Jack he was panting heavily then took one of his long fingers and pointed it square into the youths face "it's always about you isn't it! Poor little Jack, your life is so hard. Please you don't know the meaning of hardship."

He turned to the door hanging his head unable to look Jack in the face "I didn't use you like a piece of meat" he swallowed considering what to say next 'would it be going too far' he glared at Jack seeing him wince then stared at the floor "You're not even worth that much to me!" then he promptly opened the door and left.

However he regretted what happened next, for some reason just before the door closed he glanced back to see Jack still lying on the floor eyes wide in horror. Pitch swore he heard that young heart break as he closed the door then quiet sobs started up as he walked away.

'it's for the best' Pitch thought as he walked down the hall 'this way I can save him for further harm, sever the ties' he stirred up his sand 'it will be easier for him' then stepped forward into a cold surroundings.

He paused and sighed, he was too harsh on jack the look on the boy's face ached Pitch's heart. He knew what Jack was talking about he felt very much the same but he couldn't let him know that, he was a guardian and Pitch was the spirit of nightmares the one they feared not liked no.

He rubbed his forehead viscously, his plan was so simple at first but everything went out of hand as soon as Jack got hurt.

He set out just too simply catch Jack; he would stick him in a cell for a while, mess with the other guardians then let him go. But no if only he had accounted for Jack's unwilling and untrusting attitude toward him, as soon as Pitch made his offer he was off then the worst Jack got hurt.

He never hated Jack, he felt more let there was a cindered spirit in Jack, and it was true that the both of them knew what it was like not to be seen or not to be believed in. He was shocked to first see him with the Guardians. Almost betrayed by Jack's actions, he was angry at first and felt he had to try and win the boy over, in order to both make his plans achievable as well as get Jack back on the same side he was one. That was the side of the forgotten and lost.

The invisible

And once again Jack's personality shone through and he flat out refused Pitch's offer went on to save the other guardians and then the rest was well history.

Pitch giggled as he remembered the past and giggled to himself "YOU!" Pitch looked around to his left and saw a very familiar Rabbit glaring up at him. His happy smile turned to one of sinister intent "well if it isn't the Easter Kangaroo. It that right, it is what Jack calls you isn't it!" Bunnymund snarled at Pitch and whipped out his boomerangs ready to attack "Oh no, no take it easy, bunny" he disappeared and reappeared behind him "if you kill me how are you going to find your precious little Guardian."

"I tell you what if you give him back to me I'll let you live!" Pitch's eyebrow rose and his smile grew

"Back to you little rabbit! It seems that I'm not the only one who would like to dip their toes in Jack's lake now, am I right?"

"What do you mean, WHAT HAVE DONE TO JACK?!"

HEY IS PITCH A LITTLE OC TO YOU. I THINK HE'S A LITTLE OC, I MIGHT MAKE A LITTLE MEANER LATER IN THE STORY, ALSO SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE AND IT BEING SO SHORT WHAT WITH CHRISTMAS AND ALL I HAVE BEEN BUSY. I'LL UPDATE SOON. PROMISE


	5. Chapter 5

SORRY, SORRY LIFE GETS BUSY FOR ME FINISHING MY APRETASHIP I HAVE HAD TO LITTERALY FIGHT MY EMPOLYER TO PAY ME MORE AND FINISH MY TRAINING GOD AND THAT LEAD ME TO FORGETTING ALL ABOUT YOU SORRY. SO TO MAKE IT UP THIS CHAPTER IS ALOT MORE SAUSEY THEN IT WAS SAPOUSE TO BE READ AND LOVE. BUT IF YOU DON'T LIKEY NO READY OK, OK

"Nothing much, yet" Pitch smirked at the guardian of hope

Bummymund stood wide eyed; his ears flopped down mouth open slightly. He was overcome by the thought of Jack in the situation Pitch had just hinted to. His body shuck with anger "YOU BASTARD!" bunny instinctively threw his boomerang at Pitch to witch was dodged even as it flew back around once more.

"Oh my, did something I say offend you?" Pitch appeared right behind the rabbit and whispered in his ear "Keep this passion up, because you aren't going to see that little friend of yours for some time still" pitch chuckled as Bunnymund spun to hit him again but as before missed.

"Pitch, leave Jack alone why are you doing this, revenge on him for defeating you?" a hiss of hatred came from pitch, his looked at Mund with sharp yellow eyes "if I wanted revenge on him I would have taken all of you"

Confusion was all Mund could feel 'what was Pitch trying to say'

"Good bye" a whirl of black sand circled Pitch again and his smile grew wide "I'll tell Jack you said hi" then puff he was gone. Bunny sank to the floor and held his head "Oh jack, it's my fault"

&*&*&*&*& Pitch&*&*&*&*&*&

Pitch returned almost jumping with joy 'that went better than planned' he though vindictively 'messing with the overgrown rabbits head was fun' he walked mindlessly down one of the stone hallways still thinking to himself how good that felt before he knew he was stood outside jack's room.

'I should check on him, I was a little hard on him before' he placed his thin large hand on the frame of the metal door then paused 'maybe I should come back later' he was about to move away when he heard sniffling from the other side 'is he still crying!'

Pitch shoved his head to the door feeling cold metal on his ear.

On the other side of the door Jack was in despair "why am I crying?" he sniffed and huffed "I can't stop" his voice stuttered with each breath "That jerk, why did he say that to me, asshole!" he shouted making Pitch jump back "he is soon mean, evil and cruel. To do those things then say those other horrible things" he shank down and cradled his head into his arms and sniffed again "Why do I care?" he rubbed his nose on his arm "I hate my life"

Pitch sank to the ground his face awash with shame he did that to Jack, him no one else. That was when a voice came into his head, like a snake it poured venom into his thoughts 'why are you so bothered?' Pitch sneered at the sound of the voice then sulked once again.

"Like you would understand" he answered bitterly

'And what if I do, you forget just how well I know you'

"Shut up will you my head hurts enough" Pitch stood to leave but the voice merely followed 'look I could tell just how much you enjoyed do those things with Jack, trust me I liked it as well' a whisper hissed through his skull 'why not have a little more fun?'

"I can't do that" Pitch shuck his head violently

'Why not afraid you'll hurt his feelings, heh, heh, heh'

"What did you just say I fear nothing, fear and I are one in the same?"

'Then prove it, stop with the lovey dovey shit and fuck him already I know you want to'

"No I won't, Jack isn't the one being punished this is for the guardians"

'But think about it, how hot under the fur that over grown rat got when you mentioned something about Jack like that. Imagine having the facts to go with the threat!' Pitch stopped mid step and smirked a dark glow enveloped his eyes oh what fun it would be not only to get one over the guardians but he would also be able to do those things to Jack "yes that would be fun wouldn't it?"

As the thought twisted in his mind something snapped him back to his morality "No wait I can't force him to do that, I might be evil but I'm no rapist!" the voice simply giggled then answered gleefully 'it's called grooming dip shit' Pitch nodded with a very big smile 'so what do you say? Shall we have some fun with our new toy?'

Pitch didn't answer he just turned and almost ran to Jack's room 'I thought so'

&*&*&*&*&*&*JACK'S ROOM&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&

Jack was still sat on the floor his crying had subsided but the sniffling and heaving breaths were still coming strong "Man this sucks" Jack hiccupped rubbing his eyes which were red and sore "I hate him so much, I just want to go home"

"Is that so frost?" Jack's face shoot up to see an out of breath Pitch looking down on him with big yellow eyes and slightly red face "You want to go home do you?" Jack sneered at Pitch sniffling away his tears and snot. Pitch knelt to the ground in a sudden and swift motion his took his hand and moved it closer to Jack's face. Instinctively Jack moved away from it "don't touch me asshole!" he spat death at the older spirit.

"Oh Jack as defensive as ever" he took both his hands and grabbed Jack firmly on each cheek "But I guess I only have myself to blame but I can fix that" Jack wriggled around grabbing Pitch's hands and pulling trying as hard as he could to get away but the grasp was firm "Stop Jack please I want to tell you something" Jack's squirming slowed then stopped leaving the younger staring at Pitch with fear filled eyes.

Pitch was about to say something until he stopped and seemed deep in thought '(shit what do I say now!)" it was then that the voice came back 'what do you mean what do you say' Pitch's lips quivered.

"I..." he swallowed hard as Jack looked on in hate filed eyes "You see Jack" he coughed loudly then let go of Jack's cheeks noting the loss of their softness "Well it's kind of hard for me to say this"

"Just spit it out Pitch!" Jack shouted at the top of his lungs "You think I like being pinned to the wall by you unless you have something important to say then let me up..."

'Christ just shut him up already' the voice screamed loudly in Pitch's head as Jack ranted on

"You know what I could be out there right now helping the children of the world and yet I'm stuck here with you what do you have say hey well-" he was suddenly cut off as Pitch wrapped his hand around the back of Jack's head and pulled him closer and closer until both sets of lips connected.

Jack at first was hesitant thinking it would only lead to heartbreak once more, and then a rush of warmth as Pitch drew nearer something both heated him up then sent chills down his spine, so he puckered up and closed his eyes.

The first thing he felt was both moist parts of their bodies connect, gently at first then separating briefly so Pitch could see Jack's reaction but it was clear what Jack was thinking as he pounced on to Pitch without warning pushing him to the ground then kissing the louder man passionately.

Jack taking the lead pushed his tongue onto Pitch's teeth requesting permission to enter; gleefully Pitch obliged and even mirrored the boy's actions. Their tongues danced and courted one another until the passion filled drool dripped from Jack's chin and onto Pitch's dark robe "This isn't good Jack" Jack shoot up to look at pitch's face "What" he whispered panicky Pitch's iconic thin smile crept onto his lips "I mean if this keeps up we're both gunna be in a mess right" Pitch shifted himself up and removed his clothes showing his muscular chest and bear broad shoulders.

Slightly red and eyes darting from side to side Jack watched as Pitch undressed right under him. Once done he turned his attention to Jack "You've gone red, you ok?" he wriggled himself from under Jack pulled him up "up seem a little flustered" he took hold of the fly to his trousers "We should get up out of these clothes before you get too hot and bothered"

He unzipped the winter spirit slowly savouring the moment, like a fine meal he planned to take his time and devour his boy morsel by mouth watering morsel. It didn't take long for the trousers and underwear to be tossed to the side of the room and Pitch to start to further explore Jack's creamy white body.

Taking his hands one played childishly with Jack's nipples, fondling and twisting them in different ways easing gentle breaths from the boy. The other some worked its way to Jack crotch and with a soft touch he rubbed and caressed Jack's all ready semi hard member felling it stiffen in his hand, the feeling caused him to become fully erect also. His mind raced along with his body everything seemed to run away with him.

Jack started to mown loudly unable to stop himself "Oh god Pitch it's too good stop I'm gonna" Pitch stopped "No not without me alright just wait, I want to take use somewhere better than this place." Placing his hands around Jack he lifted him up in a fireman's stance and with no protest on Jack's behalf he walked with his prize both naked as newborns to a different part of the nightmare kings castle. A simple stone room similar to Jack's however this one had a large king sized bed with dark covers.

Gingerly Pitch placed Jack down then got in beside him and once again they continued with their passionate kissing. However this time Pitch took Jack's hand and placed it on his own area of lust and in a commanding voice almost ordered Jack "Rub it, jerk me off frost" Jack's eyes were glazed over his lips swollen from so much kissing "Ok" he answered and took Pitch's member in his small hand barely keeping a grip on it "Oh god Jack, yes just like argh yes!" pitch loved the felling of Jack's cold hand around him milking him with each lusting stroke, as it went on Pitch found his hips started to buck without warning "Shit I'm close Jack" Jack stopped and looked away a little ashamed of himself.

"What's wrong jack" still shacking from his close orgasm he turned Jack's head to face his own. "I want to try something" Pitch smiled wrapping his hands around Jack and kissed him again "Anything you wish Jack"

Jack sat in front of Pitch both still hard this was when jack took pitch's member once more and slid himself down to its level. Pitch was red as a beetroot mind blasting with thoughts of perverse nature and intent.

Jack was also lost in the moment as his face drew closer to the throbbing member of Pitch's body, and once there he paused and looked up at Pitch who seemed to be frozen by lust Jack smiled playfully "Bear with me, I've never done this before" Pitch simply nodded. Jack opened his mouth slightly and placed it on the side of the large dick in his hands then stared sucking gently and moving his head along the length of it taking in the musky sent. Jack moved slightly placing his mouth on the head of the member, and like the novice he was he clumsy sucked the head then attempted to engulf Pitch in one stride almost chocking with each millimetre of hard flesh that went into his mouth.

"Don't push yourself ah" Pitch tried to stop Jack but he was too far gone. Instead he opted for another fun activity. He lifted jack off his member then laid down moving jack's hips over his face "What are we doing now" Pitch took his hand rubbed Jacks genitals once again "Just go with it ok" that was the last thing his said before starting his attack on Jack's ignored cock "Ah, Pitch!" taking the hint Jack started back on pitch swallowing as much of the massive dick in front of him as he could handle.

Pitch was the first to move with little problems, Jack took longer slightly afraid of what he was about to do. However jack did move slower than the other popping his head up and down taking on more of the flesh in each time, like two part of a puzzle Jack and Pitch became one. Suckling each other in a lover's embrace, and then the passion kicked in and both humped each other's faces with increasing speed.

Pitch didn't struggle to deep throat the younger one and even started to play with Jack's rose bud buttocks with his index finger lubing up the digit with the pre cum spewing from his lips and slowly he pushed the finger into Jack's rectum.

This new development did not go unnoticed by jack on the receiving end, and even with most of Pitch in his mouth he managed a loud enough yelp. He pulled his head free with a pleasuring pop as the head fell from his face "No not that argh I'm not ready for that yet ah" Pitch twisted his finger in Jack's bum wiggled it and then trusted it in and out gently "Don't worry I won't force you but ease you in step by step, now keep going I'm so close" jack took Pitch once again in his mouth this time however he moved faster prompted by Pitch's finger probing.

Face full of colour and eyes rolling back Jack verged on the border line of ecstasy his body started to tremble with every moment. Pitch wasn't far off bucking up and down with vigorous speed still investigating Jack's newly opened behind he finally found what he was looking for and in a loving stroke he applied pressure to his prostate.

Suddenly a hot melting felling cover Jack's body like someone was touching him in all different directions all at once. This was a last straw and sent Jack over the edge and he came hard and sudden into Pitch's face covering him hole heartedly. Pitch wasn't far behind "Oh god Jack I'm there, ha ah, ah, AH!" Jack was forced to take the load with little preparation. He swallowed as much as he could, but disliking its taste his face contorted and twisted.

The rest just wouldn't get down so he held it there becoming more nauseous with every passing second "its ok Jack you don't have to swallow" Pitch cupped Jack's chin and nodded. Jack following his advice he spat all he could out leaving a line of droll from his mouth to Pitch's hand "Sorry" Jack looked away ashamed of himself.

'I've just sucked off the enemy of all my friends, my enemy' Jack held his head in question 'I should hate him but I think" Jack looked up at Pitch eyes baggy from exhaustion "I think I like you Pitch" Pitch's face was blank "I don't know why but I don't see you as evil as I should anymore, is something wrong with me?"

Pitch smiled and pulled Jack closer to him "Maybe there is something wrong with both of use, me as well Frosty. I like you to, I think?" 'You know dope, of course you like him and I like the fact that this with make the guardians blood boil, oh think of what North's gonna do ah ha!' the silenced and Pitch looked down on Jack who had fallen fast asleep in his arms.

"Tomorrow will be a new day" Pitch stroked Jack's hair tenderly, but then a dark look consumed him eyes glowing brighter than ever before "I look forward to it"

AND THANK YOU ALL FOR THE FAV'S


	6. DEAR READERS

DEAR READERS

it is with a heavy heart that i write this on behalf of the FanFiction author LV's2read they will not be writing for a very long time. they are very ill and may be so for some time. they apologise for letting you all down and they hope to get better as soon as possible in the hopes they can continue writing and making it up to you all. they started feeling unwell earlier this year but tried to keep writing as long as they could sadly they are barely even able to move from bed now. they also state that if anyone wishes to take on their works to complete them or adapt in their own ways feel free.

in their own words "You don't even have to give her credit, just enjoy writing them"

they send their love and hope to be back soon we hope that the works you write on this suite inspire writers world round

thank you for understanding


End file.
